Various contact detecting devices have been used in the above-mentioned apparatuses, but they have certain problems in practical application, one of which is a mounting problem. Particularly, when a sensor therefor is in a form of a flexible cable, it is rather difficult to mount the sensor in a resilient member which serves to hold same in position. More specifically, in order to mount a long and flexible cable-shaped sensor in a sensor holding portion molded in the resilient member, the sensor holding portion needs to be enlarged to accommodate the sensor therein or a supplementary tool is required, rendering the mounting task tricky and cumbersome.
In order to solve the above problems, various mounting schemes have been developed. For instance, a contact detecting device of FIG. 17 for use in a power window for an automobile includes sensor 1 and hollow resilient member 2 for holding sensor 1. Resilient member 2 has sensor holding portion 3 for mounting therein sensor 1. Sensor 1 is held in resilient member 2 by opening resilient member 2 in a direction indicated by an arrow “A” and being inserted into sensor holding portion 3.
Such a contact detecting device is advantageous in that it facilitates the mounting of the sensor in the resilient member, but suffers from certain detection problems in some cases. In other words, such a contact detecting device can properly function when it is arranged in a straight manner. However, when it is arranged in a curved shape, the sensor holding portion of the hollow resilient member is deformed, resulting in a malfunction of the device.